L'Odyssée de ma conscience et de moi
by Carmen Emile
Summary: Je demande à tout lecteurs se risquant à lire cette histoire, d'avoir une grande ouverture d'esprit (également des nerfs en bétons). Donc, on sait tous que dans la vie, il y a l'ennui et des ennuis... Dommage qu'on soit pas tomber dans la bonne définition de la chose... Le narrateur décline toutes responsabilités de ce que subiront les personnages. Cordialement.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPITRE I

Inception

Anastasia soupira. Elle essaya de peser le pour et le contre de cepour quoi elle avait rejoint les Avengers face à la pile de paperasse qu'elle devait remplir. La tête de chien battu de Fury devait vraiment être convaincante pour avoir poussé la jeune femme à rejoindre son groupe de super héros. Déjà qu'elle avait un sérieux problème avec l'autorité du S.H.I.E.L.D (plutôt l'autorité tout court), avoir à remplir des papiers administratifs lui prenait vraiment la tête. Prise par une flemmardise considérable, elle jeta son stylo bille sur sa feuille en laissant passer un juron Russe. Calmement, Anatasia Llocovitch rangea sa chevelure brune en un chignon négligé. Elle était ce que l'on pourrait appeler le "nouveau-né" des Avengers, la toute nouvelle recrue, enfin le groupe ne le savait pas encore. Cette idée de petite surprise improvisée laissa dessiner un sourire narquois sur son visage. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de travailler en groupe, elle n'était pas quelqu'un de gentil et agréable à vivre. C'était une espionne,un assassin professionnel qui avait gravi tous les obstacles pour atteindre le sommet de son indépendance complète que ce soit défier le KGB ou sa propre souffrance d'une vie complétée par des étapes difficiles. C'était désormais une espionne libre qui n'était pas enchaînée à des règles. Elle observait de son regard clair les feuilles sur son bureau et s'affala sur sa chaise en croisant ses longues jambes. Soudainement, ses iris clairs se dirigèrent vers le coin de la pièce, elle leva la tête vers le plafond et détecta un petit point rouge. Ses yeux se plissèrent, elle se leva sceptique et empoigna brutalement son revolver. Elle tira trois balles sur deux caméras qui apparurent dans un champ magnétique qui les cachaient de la vision humaine et tombèrent lourdement sur le sol.  
" Je suis espionne voyons." Soupira-t-elle, sa voix était soulignée d'une forte tonalité d'un accent Russe, son pays natal. En se dirigeant vers le matériel abîmé par ses soins de tireuse d'élite, tout en rangeant son arme, la jeune fille ramassa les restes de l'objet haute technologie. Une question s'imposait, c'était des caméras sophistiquées récentes, qui étaient construites pour avoir un camouflage spectaculaire. La femme laissa échapper un juron russe. Ses doigts touchèrent une marque gravée qu'il lui étaitprofondément connue.  
"Je crois que nous devrions avoir une petite discussion ensemble mon chers Nick Fury" déclara-t-elle en serrant les dents. Anastasia n'aimait pas ce genre de méthode. Mettre des caméras dans son appartement, sans lui demander son avis lui envoya une vague de colère intérieure qui rougit son regard, elle passa sa langue sur ses dents en signe d'énervement distinct. Rapidement, elle prit ses clés et vérifia que son matériel de combat était effectif. Quand elle ferma la porte de son appartement, la vieille concierge qui nettoyait le pallier de l'immeuble, lui adressa un sourire que lui rendit poliment Anastasia. La russe traversa les rues de New York . Le S.H.I.E.L.D était facile à localiser, les maigres connaissances d'Anastasia en informatique étaient amplement suffisantes.

Le plus difficile était d'y accéder, une haute technologie de sécurité protégeait l'endroit, de plus, la base volante, l'héliporter, qui hébergeait le S.H.I.E.L.D se trouvait sur une place près d'immense building de l'entreprise du célébrissime Tony Stark. La sécurité était complète, concernant technologie mais aussi en agent.

Les structures du S.H.I.E.L.D étaient menées par un directeur nommé Nick Fury. Ce dernier s'amusait à recruter de jeunes prodiges aux capacités hors normes afin de les mettre au service de l'humanité et sauver le monde. Toute cette mascarade désintéressait Anastasia qui n'était pas entré au S.H.I.E.L.D dans le but d'être le toutou des gens. Elle ne tenait pas non plus à sauver le monde et devenir une héroïne accomplie comme Superman ou encore Wonder Woman, non. C'était peut-être pour garder l'humanité que la jeune femme se démenait à protéger en son être.

Il y avait également tout une floppée de médecins, de techniciens, d'ingénieur, en bref des scientifiques mais également des personnages de l'armée qui peuplaient les locaux du S.H.I.E.L.D. C'est ainsi qu'Anastasia s'arrêta face aux gigantesques buildingsdu célébrissime milliardaire Tony Stark, alias Iron Man, un des Avengers. Évidemment, la jeune Russe s'était renseignée sur lui un minimum et il s'avérait que ce riche personnage n'avait malgré tout la vie facile, entre son coeur artificiel et les pressions qu'il avait subies. Cependant, la jeunette jugeait toujours Stark comme un bel enfoiré mégalomane. Pour faire la petite surprise à Fury, il fallait que la jeune fille aille en hauteur de la tour de Stark et l'héliporter était juste en haut. L'héliporter est la base volante du S.H.I.E.L.D, depuis la destruction des quartiers principaux, Nick Fury séjournait là-bas.

Sa stratégie était simple passer par les conduits d'aération afin d'atterrir sur la plateforme et grimper dans la base volante. Rien de tel qu'une petite escapade sportive pour se divertir les jambes ! La jeune femme longea de loin le gigantesque bâtiment il ne fallait pas qu'elle attire les regards. Ce n'était pourtant pas son but d'être discret.  
La preuve, les conduit d'aération était eux-mêmes très sécurisée, notamment avec les robots automatisés et les caméras de surveillance. C'était plus pratique les conduits d'aération parce que'u moins il n'y avait pas de garde ennuyeux à neutraliser. L'alarme sera aussi activée, mais Anastasia ira trop vite pour eux, pour qu'ils aient le temps de l'arrêter du moins. Elle entra donc dans le plus grand des calmes par effraction dans un sous-sol et trouva enfin l'entrée qu'elle cherchait. L'espionne arracha d'un trait les grilles, en grimaçant et analysant la profondeur sombre et poussiéreuse.  
" Allons nous friter avec le "bosse"" S'exclama-t-elle en se faufilant dans le trou sans même prendre la peine de remettre la grille derrière elle.

To be continued ...

Emile.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER II

Meeting.

D'un coup de pied vif et bien calculé, Anastasia dévissa les grilles qui donnait sur une immense plate forme. Le vent était puissant, la jeune fille en déduit qu'elle était certainement en hauteur. Ses deux pieds atterirent sur la plateforme. Il y avait deux gardes et plusieurs scientifiques qui s'affairaient. La jeunette était à l'écart personne ne semblait l'avoir remarqué. C'était vraiment pas simple de s'introduire au SHIELD, même si tu étais une espionne, assassin hautement qualifiée et que tu voulais prendre le chemin le plus simple, il y aura toujours des éléments qui t'empêcheront d'atteindre ton objectifs et ça, c'était vraiment très chiant. Une jeune scientifique blonde s'approcha de sa cachette (qui n'en étais pas vraiment une mais bon). Cette dernière semblait être absorbée par sa tablette; avec toutes la discrétion dont pu faire preuvres l'espionne soviétique, elle se faufila derrière cette femme rapidement et passa son bras gauche sur sa gorge et avec sa main attrappe son muscles du bras droit et appuya sur sa nuque avec sa main, elle serra assez fort pour l'endormir sans la tuer.

" Bah la voilà ma solution, permettez que j'emprunte votre chemise ainsi que votre magnifique badge qui m'intéresse beaucoup" Souffla-t-elle en dévalisant la femme qui était endormie au sol, totalement sonnée.

Anastasia se trouvait très séduisante avec une chemise blanche et des lunettes, mais c'était un goût parmis d'autres. Pour l'instant, botter les fesses de Nick Fury était sa priorité et quand la ruskov avait une idée en tête, personne ne pouvait l'arrêter. Elle se dirigea vers l'héliporteur. La jeunette entendit des discussions à propos d'un certains intrus. Certains agents se dirigeaient en courant vers la tour Stark. Il fallait croire qu'Anastasia avait provoqué du grabuge chez le génie mégalomane. Elle se posta face à l'entrée de l'héliporteur.

" Mademoiselle ? Votre badge ?" Demanda un des agents qui gardait l'entrée. Anastasia adopta un air un maximum courtois et polie et montra sa carte. Elle n'avait pas calculé son coup et heureusement que la chance était de son côté aujourd'hui parce que le badge de la femme n'avait pas de photos d'identité sur sa carte. Ce n'était pas quelqu'un de si important, mais elle pouvait rentrer dans la structure, donc ça allait. Regardant de tout côté, la jeune fille vérifiait si il n'y avait pas des individus susceptibles de vouloir l'arrêter. Tout à coup, elle s'arrêta. La question s'afficha dans son esprit, "Où était le bureau de Fury ?" Elle n'avait jamais pensé que ce genre de questions se poserais. Tout ce que la jeune fille voulait c'était retrouver ce satané type (plus connu sous le nom de Nick Fury)qui l'avait recruté et d'ailleurs c'est quand qu'elle sera présenté au restes de cette chère et tendre équipe si solidement solidaire ?

Son ironie l'éloigna de la véritable question importante dont elle devait trouver la réponse. Maintenant si possible. Finalement, l'espionne haussa les épaules, marchons droit comme on dit, tous les chemins mènent à Rome (même si entre nous, Anastasia n'aimait pas les romains (longues histoire)); elle s'approcha d'une partie de l'héliporteur cette fois-ci surveillé par deux gardes armés jusqu'au dent. La jeune femme s'approchait du but. Arpenter ces couloirs de métal et respirer cette odeur de technologie et de mécanique en action n'était pas trop à son goût. Les gardes lui bloquèrent l'entrée malgré son badge. Elle fronça les sourcils perplexe.

" Que se passe-t-il ? " Demanda-t-elle en fixant les deux gardes.

" Vous n'êtes pas autorisée à entrer dans cette partie là du bâtiments, Nick Fury n'attend pas de visite."

Attendez une seconde ... C'était carrément son bureau ?! D'accord. Bah c'est super simple d'entrer dans cette agence ... Même si c'était pas non plus la mer à boire et que si dans les cinq minute à suivre, Anastasia ne rencontre pas Fury on risque de l'arrêter et là elle aura de très gros problème physique, judicière et on passera tout les détails. De plus, aujourd'hui, son choix était fait, grêve générale pour le combat.

La jeune femme sourit et émit un ricanement. Les deux gardes se regardèrent sceptique. Ce fut rapide, elle retint sa respiration et asséna un coup de pied chacun de ces messieurs, comme ça, pas de jaloux. Ils tombèrent au sol tout les deux. Cependant, le bruits fut épouvantable.

"Je me fiche de la discrétion mais tout de même. " Commenta-t-elle en mordillant l'intérieur de sa joue, en pensant que certainement, elle avait réveillée tout le voisinnage. La brunette pris un badge d'un des gardes ouvrit la porte. Soudainement, elle se plaqua contre un mur et retint sa respiration. Heureusement, elle avait été plus rapidement que les mécaniciens qui réparé quelque chose et aucun d'eux ne put l'apercevoir. Par contre, les deux corps allongés des gardes, si. Discrètement, Anastasia vérifia où pourrait se trouver l'entrée vers Fury, elle émit l'hypothèse que c'était peut être la gauche au lieu de la droite, voilà. Celle-ci, se gratta la nuque, elle soupira longuement; bon.

Brutalement, une poigne d'une force impressionnante entoura son bras droit en appuyant sur l'os et la tira violemment dans le but de la faire tomber en arrière.

"Bon sang Ania, on vérifie toujours ses arrières, t'es une espionne ou une novice en punch in ball ?!"

Ses sens combatif se mirent automatiquement en éveil. Par réflexe, l'espionne enfonça son pied dans le tibia de son assaillant qui émit un grognement mécontent. Une tel puissance et virilité dans le coup ne pouvait qu'être que celui d'un homme, un homme fort. Anastasia se retourna et se baissa pour éviter un coup de poing qui partait subitement. Il était également rapide et habile au combat rapproché, surement un militaire ou un adepte dans ce domaine en tout cas songea-t-elle en tentant de ce concentrer sur le combat qui fallait l'avouer la divertissait grandement mais l'embêtait également.

Elle recula de quelques pas pour réfléchir, il fallait qu'elle vide son esprit afin de se focaliser sur le combat et lui foutre une bonne raclée à cet homme là. Il était non seulement plus fort, mais également plus grand, ses muscles étaient contractés et tendus. Ses bras couvrait sa défense et il était près à agir à tout moment. Autrement dit, il n'était pas là pour tricoter la laine. Anastasia laissa ses iris chocolat se plonger, pénétrer dans le regard bleu et profond de son adversaire, c'est un contact qui devint électrique, un frisson parcourant son échine, elle l'ignora. Les iris meurtrière se posaient sur la jeune russe, et elle n'aimait pas vraiment cela. Ses cheveux brun en bataille embêtait son visage qui laissait pousser une barbe. Sa victime cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, surprise d'une tel rencontre. Qui était-il ? Où puisait-il sa force ? Elle baissa son regardait sceptique et son esprit se focalisa sur le bras en acier étrange de l'inconnu. Il avait l'air robuste et menaçant. Ce n'était pas humain cela, fallait pas être un Dumbledor pour le remarquer. Perdue dans ses pensées, l'homme la fit toutefois revenir à la réalité en attrappant sa gorge et serrant son cou avec ses doigts humains. Sans aucune douceur, il l'a plaqua brutalement contre le mur et la souleva en lui labourant le dos laissant échapper un bruit de craquement des vertèbres. Ses pieds n'étaient même plus à terre. Son agresseur lui lança un regard furieux pendant qu'elle suffoquait, ses poumons se vidant d'air.

"Qui es-tu ?" Questionna-t-il en desserrant son emprise pour la laisser échapper quelques informations qu'il demandais. La jeune fille le fixa, sans ciller.

"On t'a jamais dit ... Commença-t-elle en lui frappant son pied contre son abdomen le plus fort qu'elle pouvait. Ensuite, la jeune fille enchaîna par une grosse claque, qui raisonna dans tous le corridors.

"On tape pas les femmes, c'est mal polie." Réprimanda-t-elle en esquissant un sourire ironique. Elle cracha des injures et des jurons russes pour calmer sa rage qui bouillonnait en elle. Les deux jeunes gens se provoquaient du regard, attendant la réaction de l'un et de l'autre. La jeune femme glissa sa main discrètement sur son revolver et serra ses doigts contre le manche de celui-ci.

" Voyons jeunes gens vous vous trompez d'ennemis. Vous n'en êtes pas." Déclara une voix familière. La jeune russe se tourna vers Nick Fury qui se tenait derrière elle en croisant ses bras. Son adversaire baissa ses armes qu'il rangea. Il était avec lui, visiblement, d'une certaine manière.

To be continued ...

Emile.


End file.
